Never Give Up on Dreams
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When a young writer gets a nasty comment on a story she is going to present to her idol, she has second thoughts on continuing her writing. But, in a dream, she see's her favorite childhood character who tells her a very important lesson. Rated T for violence. Absolutely no flames.


**(Hello. I've been having trouble with coping with a very nasty comment I got on one of my latest Transformer Tickle stories titled, Think Before you Speak. What this guest reviewer, not a member but has the ability to comment, has said a really bad, nasty, and over all, insulting comment that I wish to not say because I can't help but cry at the moment I saw it. I really felt so upset that someone had decided to flame one of my newest short stories, so upset in fact I almost decided to leave Fanfiction in fear of getting more hurtful comments. However, after I told this to my friends on here, I was given the utmost support and comfort. They told me that I should never, ever give up on my passion to make everyone smile and happy with my stories, and I am glad to announce that I will be staying here. Sarah Johnson, Gwen Glendon, Emily Madison, Nelly Kingston, Beatrice Parker, Bob Harold, Tim Lancaster, and the Young Writers of Pop Culture belong to me. Optimus Prime and the Transformer franchise belongs to Hasbro.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Never Give Up on Dreams<strong>

* * *

><p>Sarah Johnson was very excited, very excited. For almost several months of waiting the day had finally come. The Young Writers of Pop Culture club was going to begin a show-and-tell convention, where all writers would present their written works based off of Pop Culture (t.v, movies, music, comics, and manga) to a very famous actor or political figure. The special guest was a famous character actor and he was an idol to Sarah, for he voiced her favorite cartoon character, Optimus Prime of the Transformers. Sara had been a huge fan of the show, movies, and comic books, and it was due to her passion for the franchise that she decided to write stories of her own, along with some of her best friends who also liked the Transformers.<p>

* * *

><p>Over in the parking lot, Gwen Glendon, the eldest, was pulling into a parking space in her yellow Camero and the rest of the girls, including Sarah, Emily Madison, Nelly Kingston, and Beatrice Parker, were going over their stories they had just published and were excited to present them to the character actor. "Oh man, I am so nervous. This is the one guy we dreamed of seeing. I don't know how I'm going to react." said Beatrice, holding her book with her published story.<p>

"I've heard he is very nice." said Emily as she pulled her hair back. She was doing her best not too squeal in happiness, but her grin was ready to release it. Nelly noticed this and decided to playfully poke her side, and the squeal came out. "Nelly!"

"I know you so happy, so there is no need to be secretive." Nelly pointed out and Emily smiled.

"Hey, I have that in my story." Sarah mentioned and everybody asked what her story was about. "Oh, it's when Optimus decides to cheer up Bumblebee with a tickle fight. I know he will like it."

"I'm sure he will, as well as our stories. Okay, girls. Let's get inside." Gwen said as she unlocked the car doors and the girls left the car and proceeded to the building to get their tickets to enter. It wasn't that expensive, so they didn't need to spend all their money since they were staying at a hotel. While the rest of the girls were waiting, Sarah took the opportunity to look around. There were other writers about her friends age, and they were all talking to each other and going through the various shops and stands, getting some snack and souvenirs.

"Oh boy. This is the day I get to meet him. My idol." Sarah said dreamily, but then felt a shove from behind. She turned around fast to see two boys, Tim Lancaster and Bob Harold. Now, these two were the local bullies at the High School Sarah went to and Sarah was scared of them since they gave her bruises, punched her, kicked her and made fun of her.

"Look who's here, Bob. It's Sarah Crybaby." Tim smirked as he pushed her against the wall. "What are you doing around here? This is a no-crybaby gathering."

"Leave me alone. I have every right to be here. I'm going to present my story and there is nothing you guys can..." Sarah was cut off as Bob grabbed her book and skimmed through it.

"What is this? I piece of crap? You really think anybody would read this piece of junk?" Bob huffed as he tossed the book on the ground.

"No! Leave it alone!" Sarah shouted as she grabbed it, but then felt a sharp kick to her side.

"Transformers do not include tickles, you weirdo. Take your crap and get out. or we'll make you." Tim growled but Sarah refused.

"I am not leaving." she stated but then she was ganged up on by the two bullies as they started beating her up. The other people heard her cries and were quick to get to her and separate the guys and have the police take them away. As Bob and Tim were taken outside to the police cruiser, Tom shouted out at Sarah.

"You're a crappy writer! You have no talent! Take your crap and die!"

That statement froze Sarah. Was she really a bad writer? Was it true? Those thought went through her head like a sledgehammer and she felt tears coming to her eyes. She tried her best to hold them in but they came.

Utterly devastated, she screamed hard and dropped to the floor and sobbed hard, alerting the other people, including her friends who raced to her side to see if she was hurt.

Gwen was the first to help lift up the 14-year-old to her feet and help her out of the building, letting the officers who came over that she wasn't hurt and wasn't coughing up blood. They dismissed them and told the girls to take their friend to safety and have her calm down.

They nodded as they went to the Camero and buckled Sarah in. "What were those jerks thinking? Attacking you in public. It just makes me want to punch them so hard their kids will inherit the bruises." Emily growled.

"Emily please, I know you're upset, but violence is never the best solution." Nelly told her buddy as she wrapped her arms around Sarah in a comforting hug. "Shh, shh. It's alright. You're safe now." Nelly cooed.

"We'll get to the hotel soon and help you to your room." Beatrice tried to help, but Sarah buried her head in sorrow, still crying.

"Just take me home. I don't want to be here anymore." Sarah whimpered.

"Home? But we got here by plane. Home is 300 miles away. Hey, I'm sure everything will be alright tomorrow. We can go back and you can present your story to..." Gwen spook but then Sarah cried.

"I DON'T WANT TO SHOW MY STORY TO HIM! I don't want to do these tickle stories anymore. I don't..." Sarah then started crying again, and Nelly hugged her tightly and cooed soft words to the distraught teens ear.

* * *

><p>They managed to reach the hotel and bring Sarah to their room and helped her to bed so she could rest. Emily and Beatrice felt so worried about what Sarah had said. "Do you really think she meant it? About not doing tickle stories anymore?" Emily asked.<p>

"I don't know. But, she was very upset." Beatrice spoke.

"Upset? She was downhearted. I don't know if she will ever write again." Nelly interrupted as she sat down and took a drink of some tea. "Gwen is helping her into some clean clothing. The ones she had one were rips after the fight."

Gwen finally came out of the bedroom and sat down with the rest of the girls, but she looked rather sad. "Girls, Sarah will not stop crying. I don't know what else to do. I tried to talk to her and tried to cheer her up, but she just shut me out."

"It's probably best to give her some time alone and hope that she will be all better later." Nelly sighed.

* * *

><p>Sarah still felt hot, sad tears fall down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop them. Her dreams of meeting her idol were crushed. If those boys thought the story was crap, maybe her idol would think the same way. Now feeling tired from her tears and sobbing, Sarah found herself falling into a deep sleep, and began to dream.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Where am I?" Sarah said as she found herself in an area that was in the clouds, nothing but a bright atmosphere above her and white, soft clouds she stood upon. As she stood on her feet, the warmth of the clouds could be felt on her bare feet. It felt like soft cotton. "I think I know this place, but what was it's name? I remember being her when I had dreams as a child. What was the name I called it?" Sarah said as she took small steps to move around, being scared that maybe she would fall through a sudden hole that patted the soft cotton clouds. <em>

_"This is your Dream World." _

_Sarah stood still in sudden fright. A low, __baritone, and calm voice had spoken from somewhere, but she almost seemed to feel the voice, the same way a person would feel the beat of a drum from a close distance. "Who is there?" Sarah called out, her cry echoing across the clouds._

_"There is no need to fear me, young child. You know me by my name and voice." said the same voice again, only it came from behind the girl. Sarah turned and gasped. It was Optimus Prime, the Generation 1 version. The Optimus Prime that she grew to love ver side she was given a tv series on DVD for her birthday. "You may remember me as a father figure when lonely, an __inspiration to you when in writing and thinking. I am also your dream guardian."_

_"My dream guardian?"_

_Optimus nodded. "I have come to you in this __drew because you are in need of me." he continued as he came to her. Sarah was a little intimidated by his height, even though he was close to a human height he was still tall, almost 6 feet tall. _

_Sarah sighed and sat herself down on a cloud and watched as Optimus sat down as well. "It all happened when me and my friends went to the Young Writers of Pop Culture club gathering. We were all very excited because I was chosen among a few other younger writers to present a story we had just published to a very special person, a character actor from Canada, who voiced you. Anyhow, as Gwen went to buy the tickets, I decided to look around, but then I was ganged upon by two bullies that I knew from school who grabbed my book and said awful things about, saying that it was an excuse to write down peculiar fetishes that I had, but my fetishes are not in a negative way. They are mostly harmless and only make me feel happy in a safe way. Well, I tried to tell them to leave me alone, but they started to hurt me, and I could have been severely harmed had not the other people and police came to my aid. But, that's when the boys said that I should take my book..and die." she finished but then she felt tears come to her eyes and soon felt them trickling down. __  
><em>

_Optimus had listened to the young teens story and felt sorrow and sad for his one he guarded in dreamed He gently hugged her and she heard his spark beat within his chest. She hugged him as a few tears ran down her face and he gently wiped them away. "Sarah, you must never listen to what those boys said, or what anyone else says." he cooed, his voice resonating a little._

_She looked up at him. "But what if they're right?" she asked him. "Why should I keep writing when those people see my stories differently than I do and give me such negative feedback? It hurts so much."_

_More tears fell down her face as she felt Optimus rub her back. "I understand how hurt you are, little one. But those that do not see your story the way you do aren't right in what they said. They sadly don't have the imagination you do and don't know how to see a story with their heart and not just their minds."_

_Sarah looked up at him. "What do you mean about that they don't know how to see a story with their hearts?" she asked, puzzled._

_Optimus chuckled. "Well, you write your stories from the heart, correct?" She nodded. "Then for someone to truly appreciate the story, they must read it from the heart. If they don't read it from their hearts, then they have no emotions or feelings, whereas those that read it from their hearts do." he then pulled her closer. "...and I believe the man you wanted to see will adore your story and will read it from his own heart."_

_Sarah slowly smiled and hugged Optimus tightly and thanked him for his comfort and for helping her. "Your dream is almost at an end. I must leave now." Optimus said as he got up and placed the teen back on her feet. _

_"But, will I see you again?" she asked._

_"Someday, little one. Someday, I will come back to you when you are in need of me." his words echoed as the clouds and bright sky faded away and Sarah felt all the energy of her body return from her slumber. The warmth of the sun was hitting her cheeks, and Sarah's eyes opened._

* * *

><p>Sarah yawned and stretched her arms and legs as she awoke from her sleep. She was no longer feeling sad and doubtful after the even that happened yesterday, she was now happy and ready to dart the day. And, just to show that to her friends, who were still asleep, she decided to make them breakfast.<p>

As the smell of fresh omelets and pancakes came to their noses, Gwen, Beatrice, Emily, and Nelly awoke and came into the kitchen, their eyes glassy from a hard time falling asleep from last night. "Good morning, girls. I got everything ready." Sarah said cheerily.

"Uh, Hi, Sarah. Whats all this? Gwen usually does breakfast." Emily said as she looked over the table that had five plates with omelets, two pancakes on each plate, and one slice of buttered toast.

"I know, but I decided to give her a break and take over just for today." Sarah said and motioned them to sit down.

Gwen sat herself down, but then she noticed her friends face. It wasn't tear-stained or blushing like last night. It was bright, cheery, and jovial. "Sarah, are you alright?"

"Alright, I'm more than alright. I'm great." Sarah laughed as she sat herself down and they girls went on eating their breakfast. After the last plate was clean of food, save for a few bread crumbs and maple syrup and bits of cheese from the omelet, Beatrice took all the place and went to the sink, but then Sarah came and offered to take them for her.

"I got them, Bee. I'll do them for you."

Beatrice was caught off guard but then smiled to show she appreciated it, but was wondering what has gotten into her young friend.

"Okay, little miss sunshine, what's going on?" Nelly came over and asked Sarah.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Remember how I said that I was going to gov dup on writing stories?" Sarah spoke and the girls nodded. "I was almost close to doing that, but then I had this dream. A dream where I met someone, someone who was my dream guardian. He told me that people who call my stories awful and think that my stories may not be perfect in their view, the stories I write are perfect to others who enjoy them and read them from the heart. I know you girls like my stories, as much as I love yours, and I realized that I could never give up on what I like to do. I should never give up on my dreams."

Emily, Gwen, Beatrice, and Nelly now understood and smiled and gathered around Sarah for a big group hug. "I'm glad that you won't leave us and your stories. We love you and your talent of story telling. It's what makes us friends, we both have stories that are from the heart." Gwen cooed.

That's when the phone rang. "I'll get it." Emily called and she went to the phone and answered. "Hello?...Yes...Oh...Yeah, we had a hard time yesterday and that...What?...Yes, she is here...Okay, I'll get her." Emily said and went to Sarah. "It's for you."

"Hello?" Sarah answered. "Yes, this is Sarah Johnson...Actually I'm doing fine...I made breakfast for my friends and...Oh?...You would...What?...He did? He wants us to come over?...This is amazing!...Oh, I will tell them...Yes...Thank you so much...Bye." Sarah smile had now grown into a giant beaming grin as she turned around to the rest of the girls. "That was the director of the Young Writers of Pop Culture club."

"What did he say?" asked Beatrice.

"Yeah, don't leave us in suspense, girlfriend." Emily joked.

Sarah had to take a deep breath and keep the excitement in her voice in tact, while still trying to remain calm. "He called to say that the show is still going on, and that my idol has heard of what happened. He wants us to come over and meet him at the gathering in a personal meeting to see our stories. And the director is offering a refund on our tickets and we can get in for free!" Sarah cheered as she bounced up and down, her inner child exploding with euphoria.

"No way! That's awesome!" Nelly said happily.

"Hey, that means we need to get over there right now. Come on, everyone! Get yourselves dressed, brush your teeth, comb your hair, all the works! Lets go and meet him!" Gwen told her friends and the room was bustling with teens getting ready and soon they were all running down the stairs and quickly got into the car. The Camero was soon out of the Hotel parking lot and on its way back to the gathering, where a special man was waiting for a special girl, and her special story.

* * *

><p>The meeting was a great success. The girls got to meet the man who they have admired, and he in return read their stories, smiled, and said that they were wonderful and a great treasure to read. He personally signed the first pages of the books, and before they left, the man hugged Sarah with affection and told her that she should continue to write her stories, no matter what anyone said. She promised him and thanked him for having her and her friends come and see him. And as the sun set in the distance at the airport, Sarah was looking at the first page of her book. The actors initials written on it in black sharpie.<p>

**_P.C...Never Give Up on Dreams..._**

* * *

><p><strong>(This is a true fact. No matter what people say about your work, be it writing, art, music, etc, you should never, ever give up on what you love doing. Because your passion for what you love can come from the heart, and that is the purest magic than anything in the world. I do hope you enjoy my story. Special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for helping me out. Oh, can you guess who Sarah's idol is? I left plenty of hints in the story, and if you know who he is, tell me in the comments. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


End file.
